


toast

by awrfdnp



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2011 Era (Phandom), Fluff, M/M, dan’s trying to be an adult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awrfdnp/pseuds/awrfdnp
Summary: dan turns to phil for adulting advice. before he knew it, he was sent out to get lettuce from the supermarket. what he comes back with isn’t what phil was expecting.just a lil fic based off of what they talked about in the stereo <3
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	toast

“I have no idea what the fuck I’m doing.”

Dan is sat with his legs sprawled out on the coffee table and his back stuffed into the sofa. Phil is next to him, legs draped over his lap and his computer balanced on his knees. They’ve been sat in comfortable silence until Dan pulled them out of it. 

“Huh?”

“I just dropped out of uni, Phil,” Dan cocks his neck forward to try and send Phil the message. “I don’t know how to cook, I don’t know how to drive—fuck’s sake, I can’t even do laundry.” Dan lets out a subtle laugh. Phil joins in. 

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, it took me three tries to get my drivers license, and I’m definitely not a master chef,” Phil shuts his laptop and readjusts so his head is laying on Dan’s shoulder. “You have me to do your laundry for, anyways.”

Dan lifts his hand up and scratches Phil’s scalp, tucking hair behind his ear every so often. They share a giggle. 

“You’ve cooked things for me before.”

“Have I?” 

Dan continues to rake his hands through Phil’s hair. “Pasta,” he laughs. “Salad—which you promised you’d teach me to make, by the way.”

Phil lifts his head off of Dan’s shoulder and sits up, waist hitting the side of the sofa. “Let’s do it.”

“Wha-?”

“I’m teaching you how to make a salad.” Before Dan can get the next word out, Phil is pulling Dan by his hand and taking him into the kitchen, following in him searching for lettuce. 

It takes a while, to say the least. They don’t have a lot of food, to be quite honest. Just cereal, chocolate, some random snacks—but they mostly rely on take out. 

That being said, the lettuce was nowhere to be found. 

Phil takes his head out from the fridge and turns towards Dan. “Go get lettuce.”

His eyes widen. “Fuck off.”

“You wanna learn to be a real adult?” Phil steps closer to him. “Go get lettuce and we’re gonna make the best damn salad anyone has ever tasted.” He puts his arms on his waist, kisses his forehead, and gives Dan the fondest smile anyone has ever seen. 

“Didn’t think I was gonna go out to get lettuce today,” Dan turns around out of Phil’s arms to grab his jacket off the coat hook. “What are you doing to me, Lester?”

“Being a good boyfriend,” Phil does a little hop as he watches Dan slip on his jacket and grab a hold of the doorknob. “See you soon!”

He smiles to himself once Dan’s out the door and goes into the kitchen to grab bowls and a wooden spoon in preparation for Dan when he gets back. 

-

“Salad time!” Dan calls from the hallway. 

He meets him in the middle and takes the shopping bag from his hands and takes out the abnormally large green wad. Immediately, the skin between his eyebrows crease and he’s biting back a giggle. 

Dan seems to notice right away. “What?” Phil can’t hold it back any longer. Before he knew it, Phil had dropped the wad onto the floor, and he was letting out loud barks of laughter. “What? What did I do?”

Phil can’t respond right away. He calms himself down, wipes away his tears, and pulls Dan into a hug from his waist. “That’s a cabbage.”

“What?!” 

“You’re a dumbass, Dan,” he fits his face inside the crook of his neck. “My idiot.” 

Dan joins in on the laughter, face becoming red from what he’s not sure was from laughing or embarrassment. The cabbage is still on the floor, and they’re still hugging in the middle of their kitchen—just laughing and hugging. 

Eventually, they pull away. “So, no lettuce then?” 

“No, Dan,” Phil shakes his head. “Not today.”

Dan lets out a giggle. “Toast.”

“Toast.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is a bit rushed but i wasn’t really aimed to put a lot of effort into it anyway. hope you like it!!
> 
> follow me on twt @ awrfdnp
> 
> comments are appreciated <3


End file.
